A Horrifying Encounter
by UrFavYandere
Summary: Piko, one of the top vampire hunters has finally met his match. And as this mysterious blonde vampire reveals his true self, Piko realizes he cannot escape. Rated M for lots of blood, gore, and rape.


**Back with another Vamp Vocaloid story! This is just something I wanted to get out of my system. In my Vamp Vocaloid World, Piko Utanane is one of the top vampire hunters. I have NOTHING against Piko Utanane. I just wanted to write something morbid. There is a LOT of gore in this one. It is really twisted.**

**ON WITH THE FRICKIN' SHOW!**

**00000000000000000000**

He ran. He ran down the hall as fast as he could. As he reached his room, he immediately locked the door. But it did no good.

"Hello Piko." Said his pursuer, who was sitting on the windowsill. Piko's heart leaped into his throat. He couldn't move. The blonde boy began to walk towards him, smirking evilly. Piko could see something in his mouth. A long pair of glistening white fangs. Around his neck was a collar with "LEN KAGAMINE" engraved into it. Piko glanced at the wooden stake on his nightstand. "Oh no. There won't be any of that." The blonde dashed over and swiped the stake with vampiric speed and threw it out the window. Piko's heart rammed against his chest.

"Wh-What did I ever do to you, Len!?" he stammered.

"Oh nothing. I just had the urge to kill you for murdering most of our population. And I haven't eaten in days."

"Your point?"

"My point is that I want to see you in PAIN!" Len yelled. "And I'm sure you'll turn out delicious." He licked his lips.

"You bastard!"

"SHUT UP!" Len hissed. "I just want to see you in pain. I want to torture you." He grabbed Piko's neck. He could feel precious oxygen slowly leaving his body, and could hear the bone-chilling evil laugh of Len choking him. Acting on impulse, he kicked Len in the stomach and staggered back. He had just enough time to gasp for air until Len had grabbed him by the neck again. His feet weren't touching the ground.

"Please. Put me down…" Piko trembled as Len set him down on his feet. Piko screamed at the top of his lungs as a knife entered his midsection. Len laughed evilly and gnashed his teeth into Piko's neck. He screamed even louder as Len drove the knife further into him and twisting it around. He yanked his fangs and the knife out of Piko's neck, tearing the flesh. He slid to the floor, coughing up blood.

"Aw, did I hurt you?" Len said coldly, bending down in front of Piko. He licked the knife sadistically. Grabbing a handful of Piko's hair, he smashed his lips against his. Piko could taste his blood in the Len's mouth. He gagged as Len's tongue reached the back of his throat. He was disgusted. As the kiss deepened, Len's hand impaled his chest, making him break away from the kiss and scream. This made the blonde smirk. "Can you feel it? I'm gripping your heart right now."

"Please… Have mercy…" Piko shed tears.

"You're adorable. And your heart is beating even faster." Len chuckled. "How does it feel for my nails to dig into your one thing that is keeping you alive?"

"Please… let go of my-!" Piko was cut off by another forceful kiss. But he was for too weak to do anything but sit there and take it. Len kept kissing him, even though he needed to breathe.

"Mmm…. Your heart is beating even faster." He said, licking his lips.

"Oh please… Leave me be…" Piko begged. He winced at Len, who was laughing evilly again. He removed his hand from his heart leaving a giant hole in his chest.

"_I'm sure that feels better._" He whispered in Piko's ear. He winced as he felt Len's tongue trail across the outside. Piko blushed. He heard the vampire chuckle. Len grabbed Piko and pushed him up against the wall.

"Wh-What are you doing?!"

"_Shh..._" Len whispered. "Just shut up and take it." He pulled Piko's pants and underwear off. He gasped.

"AHHHH!" Without warning, Piko could feel Len inside of him. Piko squirmed. "Please... Sto- OH GOD!" Len began to thrust in and out of Piko's ass.  
"PLEASE! OH GOD STOP!" Piko screamed. It only made Len speed up his movements. "Len... Len... Please just- AAAAAHHHHH!" Piko moaned. Len hissed as he unloaded inside of him. His fangs sunk back into his neck again without warning. He drained Piko of the rest of his blood. When he slipped his fangs from his torn flesh, he yanked his penis out of his ass. Piko fell to the floor. Len laughed as he looked up at him, breathing heavily. Len climbed on top of him. Piko cried out as Len grabbed his erect penis.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Len asked tauntingly. "You liked that?"

"Shh-Shut up." Piko managed to say.

"Hmm... I don't think I want to. I would rather to this." Len smirked evilly and started to pump Piko's dick.

"Len..." Len laughed evilly as he sped up his movements, making Piko scream. "LEN!" Piko came all over Len's hand. He smirked, licking one of his fingers right in front of Piko.

"_I'll see you in hell, Piko Utanane."_ He whispered in his ear._ "Remember my name. Len Kagamine."_

"_Len… Kagamine…_" The vampire known as Len gave Piko one last kiss, then ripped his heart from his chest. Len's lips on his, and his evil laugh were the last things Piko interpreted. Len then devoured his heart completely. He used the knife to sever his head from his body in one clean cut across his neck. His stomach growled at him. He tried to resist doing any more damage to the mutilated Piko, but failed. Knowing that he hadn't eaten in days, Len 's eyes flashed a blood red. He tore open Piko's body, feasting on his meat and other organs. His eyes glowed blood red as he devoured Piko's muscle tissue, right down to his bone marrow.

"_Ah…_" Len sighed, lifting his head from Piko's bloody carcass. He then slipped Piko's severed head into his shoulder bag and fled the room through the window.

**00000000000000000000**

**Like I said, I have nothing against Piko Utanane, I just wanted to write something dark. **

**More to come…**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
